This present invention relates to three dimensional (3D) navigation for imaging. For example, navigation devices and methods are provided for controlling the viewing perspective in 3D rendering of medical images.
One challenge of rendering 3D images on two dimensional display monitors is providing the viewer convenient access to all of the three dimensional (volume) data. Navigation is provided though control knobs, a mouse, a joystick, and/or software (graphic) navigation devices. In one approach, a 2D graphical model or icon on the display is manipulated via the mouse. For example, a 2D model or “virtual mouse pad” representing the surface of an organ (e.g. heart ventricle) is displayed. A mouse moves a pointer along this virtual surface to navigate through the 3D volume image. In other approaches, the user's body or major parts of the body are tracked for navigation. For example, head motions, whole body gestures or the movement of principle body parts are detected from video images. As another example, a 3D touch pad (i.e. a touch pad that has shapes or curves along which a user can slide his finger) is used to navigate. In yet other approaches, a surgical instrument or tool is used to manipulate or align the 3D image.
These approaches may not offer a natural or intuitive control of the volume visualization, making it difficult to quickly and precisely view a rendered volume image. These approaches may require a long learning curve to get accustomed to the controls, and even then, often provide imprecise and awkward navigation.